ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 1
Season 1, when the gang has just defeated King Wiki and moved into their new home, when all of the sudden King Wiki returns and start wreaking havoc on the gang. What is his plan and how can the gang stop him? Blah Blah Blah Pilot: Tank and Rex discover that Jon has been stealing from their house. Poison Apples Many of the users get sick from eating poison apples. A King Returns* King Wiki returns! Ben 10 Comes to Life During an adventure, the gang accidentally brings Ben Tennyson to life Laughter or Death? Rex discovers a device that causes people to die when they laugh, but then Jon steals it. The Episode So Boring That Omi Died Omi gets bored and thinks of a way to make the show better. The Episode So Stupid That it Doesn't Have a Name Weegee challenges Rex to a game of kickball. Very Explosive Explosives* King Wiki blows up the gang's house, so they have nowhere to live. We Need a TV Show Ship decides to make a web series. Pickle Stealer* King Wiki steals all the pickles in town, and turns them into a pickle shooting hero fighting weapon to defeat the gang. Getting Out of the Spirit* Tank goes crazy, and steals everybody's souls except for Rex's and Weegee's, and Rex has to defeat whoever put Tank in a crazy state and defeat them so he can turn everybody to normal. Once Rex discovers its King Wiki, he is in big trouble. I am the Green Thunder* Part 1: When Weegee discovers his mysterious past, he leaves the team for a while, only to return and find out all the heroes are gone. I am the Green Thunder* Part 2: Weegee discovers that King Wiki kidnapped the heroes and he goes to King Wiki's page to free them. Then, he realizes its just him and Rex vs. the crazed Tank who has stolen the other heroes souls. He's Gone Mad...Scientist? Tank finds a potion that makes him eternally smart, that only has one cure. Tank starts creating crazy machines, and it leads to him getting so smart he believes he can take over the world.After he actually does take over the world, the team must stop him. The Mystery Part 1* Rex and Jon find out Weegee has been kidnapped. Them and the gang go try find out where he is. Rex and Jon find out King Wiki sent Waweegee to kidnapped him... Can the gang save Weegee from his Doppelganger? The Mystery Part 2* The gang have almost got to Wiki Castle when they all meet the lookalikes! Kickin' It Rex, Bink, Tank, Ship and Weegee take on Karate but then soon it gets out of control. Party Time! The gang decide to have a party, but then a Vaxasaurian comes to battle Rex. Can Rex win? Into the Future Jon finds a device, and the gang accidently press a button and it take them to future. They meet a bigger threat than King Wiki; Lord World Wide Web! Ignorance Day Rex and Tank get into a huge fight, and they both decide they wouldn't talk to each other for the day. But after continuing fights on that day, they stop talking to each other for a whole week. The gang has to stop their fights before one of them quits. Owhay Otay Eakspay Igpay Atinlay The gang gets all confused when Weegee and Omi decide to speak in Pig Latin. Eventually, they get the whole gang to speak the same way. The Day the Wiki Stood Still Part 1* When the Wiki goes into read-only mode, all the users get cabin fever and are unable to stop King Wiki from running through the streets The Day the Wiki Stood Still Part 2* Season Finale: When the Wiki comes back up, the heroes are finally able to stop King Wiki, but when they are about to fight him, he makes them fight the doppelgangers instead. Note: Getting Out of the Spirit and I am the Green Thunder Part 1 take place at the same time Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd